thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Smuggling from Scotland
Episode VII: Smuggling from Scotland is the seventh episode of NWR Origins, and was uploaded on January 7, 2016. Plot The railways of Scotland were tremendous sites, running through valleys, mist and wind. The most famous railway in Scotland was the Caledonian Railway which later became part of the London and Midland Scottish Railway (LMS). Two of the engines who ran the line were numbers 57646 and 57647, but amongst their friends they were known as Donald and Douglas, built in 1899 by John McIntosh and had strong scottish accents which Gresley the Green Express Engine finds out as they pass him and questions a scottish LMS, Jinty about if they spoke in English to which the latter responds by saying that they did as English was a strong Scottish Influence. Donald and Douglas were very friendly engines and got on with almost all engines especially Jinty and an LNER A4 called Thompson who made trips between London and Scotland. Despite the occasional argument the twins were very close and had a wonderful life on the railway. However in 1959 all of that was about to change. While Douglas is waiting at a station an oily rude diesel locomotive passes remarking, how pathetic Douglas is as he is 60 years old and still in service before warning him that it won't be for long much to Douglas' annoyance. Later when Thompson pulls in with his usual run, Douglas tells the other engines what the diesel said leading Donald to say that diesels are scoundrel. Before Douglas can respond, Thompson interrupts and although tells the twins not to jump to conclusions states that the diesels are taking over. Jinty then explains that yesterday his driver told him that British Railways will stop the production of steam locomotives, building the last ones next year due to steam engines not being as efficient as diesel locomotives, which disheartens Thompson and the twins. Donald admits that they may be old, but are still really useful to which Douglas agrees. Suddenly, the Scottish controller arrives and yells rudely at the twins to get back to work referring to them as steaming slugs while the Twins curse him under their breath. As the months passed, the steam engines are used less and less, until the point where they are only pulling slow goods along the line, the rest of the work is handled by diesel locomotives. One day the Scottish Controller arrives at the shed and informs Donald he will go to Sodor on Monday as Sir Topham Hatt II (The Fat Controller) needs a new engine. Donald is delighted but asks if Douglas will be coming along too to which the Scottish Controller responds rudely by stating that the railway will only require one engine much to the twins sadness. Douglas tries to explain how they always work together and are inseparable to which Donald agrees. the Scottish Controller refuses to listen and when Jinty tries to say how the twins cannot be sperated, the Scottish Controller shouts at them by referring to them all as scumbags before stating how steam engines have been nothing but trouble since he took over the railway and that diesels are the future and how easy it is to send the engines to the scrapyard before referring to them as filthy maggots. As he departs Douglas tries to advise his brother to leave without him but Donald states angrily that they work together very well and there is no way to go to Sodor without his twin, when Douglas questions what to do, Jinty suggests that Douglas should run away with Donald but Douglas states that would be impossible as he would know which engine he ordered. A few days later Thompson pulls in with one of his usual runs and arrives at the station where Douglas is waiting and states how sorry he is after hearing about Douglas' situation stating how it is simply an outrage. He then states how he has no respect for the Scottish Controller stating that if he was owned by such a controller, he'd put him in his place before stating how both Donald and Douglas are both identical and can only be told apart by their numbers. Suddenly Douglas has an idea which is that without their numbers Donald and himself look exactly the same before thanking Thompson for his idea before he departs. Later at the sheds Douglas arrives and asks Donald what time he is due for departue on Monday to which the latter responds that it will be 4.00am before Douglas explains his plan to paint over their numbers and therefore neither the Fat Controller nor the Scottish Controller will tell which engine is which. The next morning the Scottish Controller arrives and tells Donald (really Douglas) that tomorrow morning he does not want to see him dawdling around his railway and not to wake him up, before the scottish twin sarcastically tells the controller on how it was an honor working for him before the Scottish Controller the grumpy controller turns and walks away (presumably cursing fluently under his breath). Monday, 4:00. The Scottish Twins say goodbye to Jinty, who wishes them best of luck. Donald and Douglas then wish each other luck before starting their journey towards Sodor. As they begin to leave Scotland, Douglas asks Donald on how long the journey will take to which the latter responds by stating it's four hours long. Suddenly, half way through the journey, the twins spot a diesel but their drivers confirm that the diesel isn't from the Scottish region and therefore they've nothing to worry about, yet when the diesel passes them remarking how dirty steam engines are before Donald's fireman informs the driver that they need to stop as he needs a toilet break. While the fireman has his toilet break, Douglas worries what the Fat Controller will think when he sees both engines to which Donald states that he will sympathise as despite being strict he has a soft spot for steam engines and will understand Douglas' story. As the sun rises the Scottish twins make it to Barrow-in-Furness and a few minutes later the twins rumble over the bridge onto the Fat Controller's Railway happy having made it to a safe sanctuary. They pass through Vicarstown, Killdane and a very surprised Gordon with the express who states how he thought only one engine was coming. Donald and Douglas soon make it to Tidmouth with Douglas cheering about coming to Sodor before an inspector arrives who is confused about their being two engines leading him to question which is 57646 to which Douglas responds by stating that, since their numbers fell off a long time ago, neither engine can remember. The inspector walks away to fetch the Fat Controller while a Great Western Panier Tank states that the Fat Controller only asked for one engines and their must have been a mixup and as he departs and his trucks, along with an evil brakevan on his train, eyes the twins suspiciously. Donald states that they made it before Douglas warns him that they have to meet the controller. Meanwhile in his office the Fat Controller questions the inspector on two engines arriving before informing him to send the other one back to which the inspector questions which one. *This story is narrated by a Scottish man. Characters * Donald and Douglas * Jinty * Thompson * Gordon (not named) * Duck * Sir Topham Hatt * Old Stuck-Up * The Scottish Controller * The Spiteful Brake Van (cameo, though acknowledged through music) * John McIntosh (mentioned) * Wretch (unintentional cameo) Though they share the same models, the Scottish and Blue Class 40 diesels are not the exact Class 40 from Bowled Out and Old Stuck Up. Sidney's model is also used as a diesel pulling trucks, but is not intended to be Sidney. Several other unnamed Class 08 shunted diesels make appearances. Also the big green A1 Tender engine is not really the Flying Scotsman (see below for information). Cast * Donald and Douglas: Carson0802200 * Jinty: 22Tesla * Everyone Else: Thomas1Edward2Henry3 Trivia * The final scene with Sir Topham Hatt and the Stationmaster is a remake of a scene from The Twin Engines story, Hullo Twins. * The Scottish Folk Song "Scotland the Brave" is heard in the narrators monologue, and an arrangement of "Amazing Grace" from the movie Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan is heard when Donald and Douglas arrive on Sodor. Samuel Barber's "Adagio for Strings" is also used. * The Turtle Head joke by Donald's Driver is a line said by the Mike Myres character Fat Bastard in the Austin Powers movies. * The background of the YouTube thumbnail is white as opposed to black so Donald and Douglas and the black VII would be visible. * A picture from the movie Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets is used in the beginning, as well as pictures of McDonald's, Bad Day at Castle Loch, and photo of the Donald Duck cartoon, Chef Donald, and Donald Trump are all used in this episode. * Wretch makes a cameo at the end of the episode. This cameo was unintentional (meaning he was possibly or accidentally inserted as one of the tankers) and wasn't discovered until editing. It's possible that the episode takes palce before the events of A Wretched Day for Henry and James, meaning that Wretch was not in the sea before he met Duck, Boco, Henry, and James. Gallery Nwr_origins_poster_6_by_thomas1edward2henry3-d9mjm5r.jpg|The poster for the episode Category:NWR Origins Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Donald and Douglas Category:Vhs